


The Warrior And The Seer

by Lestatinthetardis (nothingdlioncourt)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, Stopwatch, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/Lestatinthetardis
Summary: Birdy is a girl who has vivid dreams of places not on this Earth. Dreams that are slowly effecting her day time world.The General is a Time Lord who at the beginning of the Time War had lost his soul mate, she had long ago been thought dead but a soul bound echos through time and space. Just small echos, that is until Birdy opens a old fashioned stop watch, the only thing that tied her to a life she can't fully remember, a life more fantastic that her dreams had only began to cover, for Birdy is a female Time Lord and The General is her soul bound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of original, some characters may pop up from Doctor who but they won't play a major part. It's all set in the Doctor Who universe though.

The Warrior And The Seer.

I always had such vivid dreams. Dreams of impossible places, of a shining city, dreams of amber skies and dreams of beings that weren’t in anyway human. Sometimes these dreams were beautiful, I often dreamt of a garden with such blooms that were so saturated with colour they left an impression behind the eyes after one had long ago looked away from them. I dreamt of a lake that was fed by water falls, and in these lakes swam aquatic creatures that I could not name in the daylight hours, but in the night time world of dreams I knew them all by name. I liked these dreams the best, of walking these resplendent gardens arm in arm with a stranger that had always haunted my dreams. I could always still hear his whispers of devotion and love long after I woke up.

Some of these dreams though I didn’t like, some of them had me waking in a cold sweat. I had dreams of the garden turning to ash, of the splendid colours bleeding away from the flowers until everything was grey. I had dreams of the shining city in flames, and the denizens screaming as flying metal beings attacked with out mercy, killing children and adults alike. In these dreams the metal beings were almost laughable in their awkward design, but I knew to fear them like no other beings. Their high pitch screeching voices that had the same effect as nails on chalk board. Their one eye looking at you and I always awoke with the screeching vocalization of one word, and that word was always “Exterminate,”

**

“Dreams again,” Philip asked as I entered the small but cosy restaurant I worked at as a waitress. I shrugged smiling slightly before helping him set up the tables for the afternoon rush. Philip had always been a good friend since I started walking here, and it wouldn’t be the first time I dropped a pitcher of water on someone for making some mean comment about Philip being in a wheel chair. 

The restaurant was in an affluent area, and they was always some stuck up smug idiot that thought they were better then us mere workers, and they thought they could get away with treating us like trash. It always made me so angry when they spoke to Philip like he was slow or a child, and yet here we were having to paint a fake smile on our faces and pretend like these people were the bee knees. 

“Hey Birdy does this look like your dream robot,” Philip laughed holding up a pepper pot. 

“I told you their not robots, rather their beings encased in metal shells,” I laughed as I cleaned down a table and playfully hitting Philip with the cloth. 

“Your dreams certainly have an in-depth back story to them,” Philip said putting the pepper pot down onto the table. I always made light of my night time visions even though they were creeping into my day time world. I didn’t mention how in a club a couple of nights ago I stood staring a blue door of a man’s room for over half an hour before some guy said “Hey love that’s the man’s toilets the ladies are over there,”

I just nodded and smiled my thanks pretending that it was nothing and not thinking something about time and space, and a machine that was once stolen. Of something that I shouldn’t know about but what I had over heard as a child in the shining city. I knew people were already thinking I was losing it, that the times I were spacing out was more then just a dreamy girl with her head in the clouds. 

I didn’t think I was mad though, surely if I was really losing it I wouldn’t know when to keep my mouth shut about these strange thoughts. Thoughts that seemed to come from deep in my subconscious. 

“I don’t think you’re crazy by the way, you’re just highly creative I think,” Philip smiled at me as if he knew what I was thinking. “Besides I like your stories, better then anything I’m likely to find on the sci-fi channel,”

“What about Netflix?” I laughed.

“Hey don’t push it, Netflix has Stranger Things. Don’t start dreaming about the Demogorgon that thing freaked me out. Just keep telling me about killer pepper pots,” Philip said.

“Hey don’t underestimate The Daleks, their the psychopaths of the universe,” I said and it was all to serious in my mind.

“The Daleks? They have a name now,” Philip asked looking at me. I looked at him, I didn’t know where the name came from, but it seemed right. It was certainly what they were, I could hear the screams in my head, but all I could do was shrug. Maybe I was going mad.


End file.
